1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio repeater, in particular, a radio repeater obtained by applying a reflective amplifier using a Gunn diode to the non-radiative dielectric waveguide (or the multi-space non-radicative dielectric waveguide).
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional radio repeater has a complex structure because it receives radio signals, demodulates the received signals to obtain the original signals, then again modulates the original signal into a different frequency. The complex circuit of such radio repeater causes frequency interference. Because of such problem, frequencies other than the original frequency should be used. This results in waste of the frequency which is the public resource. Furthermore, the conventional radio repeater includes circuits for signal demodulation and modulation, and devices for transmission and reception, consuming a lot of electric power. Thus, complex power source devices such as a power generator and an emergency power source must be installed at the peak of a mountain or on the top of a building where such conventional radio repeater is to be installed.
In order to solve the above-described problems of the conventional radio repeater, the present invention provides a radio repeater whose circuits are simple and the construction of which is easy, because it amplifies the received waves as they are without going through demodulation, modulation, reception and transmission processes. An object of the present invention is to provide such radio repeater.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radio repeater which consumes a small amount of electric power with simple circuits.